Skinhead
Skinhead was a racist Neo-Nazi supervillain from Marvel Comics. History Edward Cross was a straight-A student majoring in Mid-Eastern studies at Empire State University and a fierce Zionist for his Jewish heritage, but he turned against everything and dropped out of college to become a hate-spewing white supremacist. Eddie attended a Watchdogs rally and later called them cowards for not standing up to fight for their extreme notion of a white America. Eddie and his gang attacked Robert Farrell for trying to attend Empire State University, but as Eddie's dissent turned to Farrell's sister, Robert rushed to protect her and was beaten to the ground for his effort. Eddie and his gang of white supremacists torched a wood cross in front of the Hall for Afro-American studies to show their contempt toward African Americans and was attacked by Rocket Racer rushing to defy their hate-spewing propaganda. Spider-Man interceded to save Rocket Racer, and Eddie quickly cowered as the Racer tried to strike him. Even as the police carted him off, Eddie continued to refer to himself as a patriot irregardless of the violence and dissent he had created. Bailing himself out of jail, Eddie and his gang returned to ESU to cause more trouble. Spider-Man overheard their plans in his civilian identity as Peter Parker and returned to rescue Rocket Racer from Eddie and his goons. With the Racer charging after him, Eddie fled for the science labs and cowered once more as the Racer caught up with him. Eddie eventually realized that Spider-Man wasn't trying to save him but to preserve the Racer's reputation to the public. He seized one of Parker's failed and highly acidic web fluids and lifted it up to kill the heroes, but the Racer basted it, and the shattered fluid doused Eddie and altered his cellular structure. He fled in pain to his 59th Street hide-out where he was finally discovered by his gang calling himself, Skinhead, the White Redeemer. As Skinhead, Eddie was now suffering form an intense hunger triggered by his mutation and absorbed his gang into his now swollen and distended body as revenge for deserting him. Stripping the flesh, muscle and tissue from their bodies, he realized his deep revenge on Spider-Man and Rocket Racer and sought them out even as they searched for him. Confronting the Racer at his father's house, Skinhead attacked Rocket Racer and his father, but Spider-Man saved them both. As Eddie's father, Rabbi Chaim Cross, pleaded for any trace of humanity in his son, Spider-Man noticed the last human vestige left of Eddie left behind at his intact skeletal structure and attacked it. Striking at it, he knocked Eddie unconscious. Eddie regained his abilities and joined the racist Sons of the Serpent to continue his hate-mongering ways. Eddie joined other Sons of the Serpent in a demonstration at ESU where they threatened a student's group led by Raymond Washington that was trying to form a coalition between minority groups on campus. They soon turned to attacking the students, and Captain Marvel joined the fray. Captain Marvel knocked Eddie down, but he shifted into his superhuman form and fought her again as the Skinhead. He attempted to engulf her inside his body, but she managed to blast her way through him. He reacted by toppling rubble on to her and fleeing. After learning about Skinhead's past from the Rocket Racer, Captain Marvel enlisted his father to help. When the Sons of the Serpent went to a confrontation with the students group, Washington declared that the Sons of the Serpent were the biggest problem on campus, and soon the other Serpents abandoned Eddie. Eddie became the Skinhead again, but his father pleaded to his humanity, and Eddie was able to let go of his hate and emerged from the Skinhead's protoplasm. However, the protoplasm body remained behind, now without a consciousness to guide it. Captain Marvel incinerated the protoplasm, seemingly marking an end to the Skinhead. Afterward she offered to shake hands with Eddie, but he wasn't ready to change that quickly. Category:Totalitarians Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Mutated Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Jingoists Category:Hypocrites Category:Male